


Outside the Rain

by hhertzof



Category: The Secret Country Series - Pamela Dean
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's back in the Hidden Land, but it's not like it was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kara (magelette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magelette/gifts).



> Written for Kara

 

 

Laura stared out at the rain. It _would_ rain, leaving her cooped up in the castle again.

It wasn't that she didn't like it here. It was just...she didn't feel like she _fit_ anymore. Ruth had Randolph, Ted was busy hashing out the succession with Fence and Randolph and her parents, well, they were still learning the ropes.

She had magic that she didn't know how to use, clothes that were not her own and she was still picking up the pieces of the masquerade. However well intentioned she and the others had been, there were still hurt feelings and worse. Agatha barely spoke to her now, Matthew's children were intimidating and she didn't know any other children in the castle.

Chores she had, and she did them as well as she could manage. The life of a princess had spoilt her, but she had no illusions about what would be expected of her now. She helped in the kitchens and with the mending and did what tasks she was assigned.

But even that didn't fill up all her time, so she stood there, in her ill-fitting garments and her ill-fitting life and she waited for the rain to stop and her life to begin anew. 

 


End file.
